Inferior Irken Organs!
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: Zim gets ambushed by Dib on his way to Skool, with Dib intending on testing the affects of a certain earth food on him, with strange and...kinda pretty results. Slight Gir insanity! PLEASEEEEE review!  I don't own IZ


**My first Invader Zim fanfic, so be nice...let me know if I kept everyone in charator and made it interesting enough... I guess some parts can be considered ZaGir if you squint, but I'm not really going for any pairings here, just insane weirdness :D Forgot to mention! It's a one-shot...**

* * *

Zim could only hold his curiosity for so long. Gir was continuously throwing himself at the floor, pounding his tiny fists into it,and yelling,  
before standing up and repeating the process. It looked like he was having a tantrum.

"GIR! What are you doing?"

"SHH!" The robot put a finger to his metal lips before hitting the ground again. "I'm attacking the floor! It won't make me a sammich!"

Zims eyes narrowed as he took in what his slave had said. He quickly ignored his S.I.R units actions and began talking.

"GIR! It is once again time for me to go to that FILTHY Skool! I need you to be alert and ready for possible intruders!"

Girs eyes momentarily flashed red, before returning to blue as the robot launched himself at the couch. "Hi couch! Buy me a taco!"

The green skinned alien, already in his pathetic human disguise, rolled his eyes and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

As he was walking, he couldn't push away the feeling of being followed. He frequently stopped to take a look at his surroundings. He saw nothing but the scenery and occasional earth beast.

Nothing. Then something. Footsteps. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing on the sidwalk.

"Whoever is messing with Zim better show themselves NOW!" He demanded.

Suddenly he was pelted in the back of the head with a rock.

"WHO DARES!" He screamed, turning and spotting the Dib-human a few meters away.

Zim was even more furious that it was this specific filthy earth child!  
Couldn't he at least have waited till after Skool?

"Listen up Zim!" Dib growled. "After thinking hard about your reactions to earth food, I wanted to try a little...experiment!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device resembling a gun.

"HA!" Zim laughed. "Your puny earth weopons don't scare me Dib!"

Dib shrugged, aimed, and pulled the trigger, causing Zim to instinctively flinch back.

Zim choked as a pill-like object shot in his mouth and involuntarily slid down his throat. He recovered after a few coughs and glared daggers at the humans.

"What the heck was that!" He yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"You're breakfast!" The big headed boy replied. "Have some more!"

Several more of the objects invaded Zims throat, and he gagged and turned to run away. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand, and dodged some shots.

Dib was laughing like a maniac, shooting dozens of the little spheres at the Invader as he rushed back to the safety of his base screaming.

OoOoO

"That STUPID...ANNOYING, stink headed..." Zim went off mid-rant, angrily clenching his hands into fists as he stood inside his home.

Dib had said breakfast..so it was food that he had forced down the aliens throat. He wasn't having an extreme allergic reaction but his squeedly spooch was starting to feel odd.

Reaching down, he took off one of his boots and shook it until one of the items he'd been hit with fell out. He eagerly picked it up. It was really small, the color of fire and had an S emblem on the top.

Gir, oblivious as usual, was sitting on the remains of a sofa watching the Angry Monkey Show.

"Gir, I need you to come down to the lab with me and find out what this horrible thing-wait a minute. What happened to the couch?"

The robot turned to look up at his master. He stuck his tounge out and happily skipped over to his master. He crawled on the aliens head and whispered: "It wouldn't buy me a taco..."

Zim flinched at the closeness of the robot. "Why can't you do that to Dib?" He questioned sadly.

"I don't knoww!" Squeaked Gir.

Zim walked over and flushed himself down the toilet, Gir still clinging to his head.

While he was down in the lab, the Irken sat down and turned his attention to a screen. Gir was busy napping on his head. Zim picked him off and placed him on the ground, only to find him seconds later in his original position. Zim sighed. He had been learning the hard way, if you tried to get Gir off your head he would almost always get right back on...

"Computer! Analyze this...thing!" Ordered Zim, placing the object on a scanner. His squeedly spooch was churning violently now as the computer checked it's data banks.

"Object is...a Skittle," Answered the computer.

"Skettle?" Zim pronounced incorrectly. "And what is THAT?" He held his hand over his pained organ.

"According to this commercial, it's something humans eat when they want to taste the rainbow."

"What's a rainbow?"

"An arc of spectral colors, usually identified as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet." Replied the Computer.

Zim growled in disgust. "Why would the idiot worm babies want to taste that?"

If the computer had any shoulders, it would have shrugged. "Not sure."

Zims Squeedly spooch was REALLY starting to bring pain to him. He felt a strange liquid in the back of his throat. The alien suddenly groaned and fell over in his chair, making Gir tumble off his head and wake up in the process.

The robot rubbed his eyes and frowned at his master. "Master, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not!" Zim moaned. He managed to crawl on his knees before barfing up a colorful mess. Vivid colors splattered all over the floor.

"It's so pretty!" Girl squealed. He stared in awe at the vomit, which had the thickness of paint.

"And that is a rainbow..." The computer said, amazed.

Undetected however, was a spy bug, capturing the whole thing and carrying the data back to a monitor watched by Dib. The human smirked.

"That's a funny reaction...I can't wait to show this to the Swollen Eye Ball-" He stopped short when he realized something. He forgot to turn on the recorder...

Meanwhile Zim curled up on the floor. At least the pain and nausia was starting to go away. In a few minutes he would probably be able to stand again.

"I'm going to destroy the Dib-stink!" He declared. "But first, I shall rid the earth of these Skettles..."

* * *

**Sorry if this is kinda weird, me and my friend were roleplaying and we ate too many skittles, we were wondering "If you can taste the rainbow, can you barf the rainbow too?" And since Zim is an alien he could have any kind of reaction to Skittles, so this is where the inspiration came from ^^**


End file.
